


You know, Clarence, I think we'll get along just fine.

by Courageous_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Meg and Castiel being sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courageous_Castiel/pseuds/Courageous_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had warned Castiel that he thought Castiel's date wouldn't stay with him throughout the whole dinner. No one anticipated he would meet a beautiful brunette in the bar, however, and that her name was Meg and they would hit it off right away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know, Clarence, I think we'll get along just fine.

Incredibly sooner than Sam had anticipated, Castiel’s date left Cas alone in the bar. The girl was Castiel’s age, pretty, and smart, but it became quickly apparent that she didn’t like cats, therefore Castiel had to tell her that their relationship would never work out. He liked animals too much, and she didn’t like any animals whatsoever, so Castiel was fine with letting her go. He gave her cab money and a kiss on the cheek, but, other than that, she left empty-hearted, the prospects of a possible relationship out of her mind.

Castiel was empty-hearted, as well, sitting alone at a table in a large restaurant. He was seated in the section that contained a bar, so he did have something to pass the time. There were many televisions broadcasting sports and news stations, so he let his blue eyes wander over the screen with a semi-interested gaze, eyebrows furrowed slightly as he tried to understand the concept of American football. Honestly, was this just a game to see how hard the players could hit each other? That’s what it looked like. And, if that were the case, why would they do that when they could simply partake in wrestling? To say the least, Castiel was baffled by the sport, so he narrowed his eyes a bit and gazed deeper into the screen, trying to wrap his flabbergasted mind around the rules. Apparently there were Seahawks against a group of Bears? That was, at least, one thing he had managed to pick up from the television.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the bar, a woman with dark features and dark clothes was similarly left alone. She, however, did understand the rules of football. So, because she understood, she didn’t want to waste her time watching it. No, that would be incredibly dumb, considering she did deem it as a wasteful sport. Instead of watching any of the television screens, she watched the people in the bar from her spot in the corner. She had came with a guy, but he was long-gone after she made a comment about his hair. Oh, the too-sensitive guy was gone in a flash, and she could now see that he was flirting with some busty blonde at the bar seats. Figures. Meg always seemed to have bad luck with guys.

When the woman, Meg, finally laid eyes on the messy brunette who seemed utterly entranced by American football, she couldn’t help but smile in amusement. Where did this guy come from? How could he not know what football is? It was amusing.

So, naturally, she approached him. She didn’t bother with paying her own bill; the waiter would figure out eventually where she had moved. She could pay it there. Or, if she was lucky, the guy might be a gentleman and would offer to pay it, himself.

“Name’s Meg,” she greeted, gracefully taking the other side of the booth with a beautiful smile. 

Castiel blinked in surprise, then turned his head to look at her with a bit of confusion. He, at first, thought it might have been his date returning to him, but he realized that it was not. Definitely not her, he decided. Meg, as she had introduced herself, was far prettier. She seemed to have confidence, as well, and Castiel found that highly attractive. 

“Hello,” he greeted with a kind smile, mind now not even thinking back to the Seahawks and Bears on the screen. “My name is Castiel. Thank you for joining me here; my date lost interest with me and left.”

“Oh, honey, I don’t believe that,” Meg responded, picking up Castiel’s water and taking a long sip of it through his own straw. “You could just sit there and look pretty, and I wouldn’t even get bored with you.”

Even though Meg had invited herself over there, even though Castiel wasn’t exactly the most chivalrous by sitting there while he was practically courted, even though Meg drank from his cup, Castiel was blushing brighter than a rose in Spring.

“You, as well, are very attractive,” Castiel responded, blue eyes alight with interest and near-adoration. “I like your eyes.” Dean might’ve slapped Castiel for such a stupid compliment, but Meg’s smile softened from pure confidence and flirtation to soft affection and subtle, pure beauty. 

“I like you, sweetheart. You’re just a little angel, now, aren’t you?”

Meg meant to tease, but she found her cheeks heating up, as well. Granted, they were a much lighter pink than Castiel’s deep red cheeks, but it was a blush, nonetheless.

“If I’m an angel,” Castiel responded, slowly trying to figure out how Dean would say this. Dean was good at flirting. Dean tried to coach Castiel on how to flirt with girls and ‘pick them up,’ as he put it. Castiel threw the coaching out the window, because he realized that this was up to him. Meg came over to him because she liked the way he looked. It wasn’t Dean. It wasn’t Sam. No, Meg came to Castiel, and Castiel figured the best thing to do was be himself, because he wanted someone to love him for who he really was, not for what he tried to imitate from Dean’s teachings. “If I’m an angel, then I’d very much like to be your guardian angel. You are kind. I like you.”

Meg was expecting some snarky reply from the beginning of his statement, but, when she discovered that what he said was actually cavity-giving sweet, she smiled wider. No guy had ever really talked to her that way. She really did like Castiel.

“You know, Clarence, I think we’ll get along just fine,” Meg murmured, looking deeply into Castiel’s eyes with wonder.

“I think we’ll get along- Wait. My name is Castiel. Is ‘Clarence’ a… flirtation?”


End file.
